Overhaul
Overhaul was a heavyweight robot which competed in the first season of the ABC BattleBots reboot. It was built by a group of MIT graduate students and armed with an electric crushing jaw and lifting arm. It was initially a shufflebot, but it was converted to wheels before the competition in order to make it more competitive (however, it used the shuffle pods for the rumble at the end of the tournament). The robot's design was an amalgamation of the designs of two smaller robots the team had built previously. The four main team members, Jamison Go, Adam Bercu, Charles Guan and Dane Kouttron, named the team Team JACD after their initials. Each of these people also compete with smaller robots around the eastern United States. Robot History ABC Season 1 Overhaul's first ever match was against Lock-Jaw. At the end of the match when time ran out lock-jaw kept on fighting overhaul and preformed a late hit . Because of that team overhaul refused to shake hands. Lock-Jaw won on a controversial 2-1 judge's decision and Overhaul was eliminated. However, because of it's close battle against Lock-Jaw, Overhaul was given a wild card to take it to the round of 16. Overhaul was given the No. 11 seed and it had to face the No. 6 seed Lock-Jaw again. This time Overhaul won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No. 3 seed Bite Force. Bite Force and Overhaul were trading blow after blow during their match. At first, Bite Force seemed to be the superior robot, as it was able to latch onto Overhaul for long periods of time. However, Overhaul wasn't easy to push around, as it often tried to do the same thing but with varying degrees of success. Eventually, the match came down to the judges. After their evaluation, Bite Force won the match on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision, and Overhaul was eliminated from the tournament. Overhaul wasn't finished, however, as it went up against Nightmare and Witch Doctor & Shaman in a three bot rumble at the end of the tournament. For this, Overhaul converted back to its shufflebot form. In this fight, Overhaul was able to overturn Witch Doctor with the help of Nightmare, then took serious damage from Nightmare's vertical disc which eventually knocked it out. This left Nightmare as the only mobile robot remaining and the winner of the rumble. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If they were a rap group, they would be called N.W.A., Nerds With Attitude. Coming straight out of Cambridge, here's OVERHAUL!" "From MIT, it's got a masters in the three R's. Reading, Writing and Wrecking your life! Give it up for OVERHAUL!" "Built by MIT Engineers, so you know it's stupid strong. Prepare to be dumbfounded! It's OVERHAUL!" Trivia *Overhaul is the only robot to be defeated by one robot, and then defeat the same robot the following round in one season. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Shufflebots